


Three Days

by SmokiBrownie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, cody makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokiBrownie/pseuds/SmokiBrownie
Summary: Fic Prompt: Han is an Imperial TIE fighter pilot and Luke is an Imperial officer who just got out of the Academy.I love this prompt so much and I know I'm not done with it(sorry) but I love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayachip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayachip/gifts).



Three more days of this. Three more days until I’m an Imperial officer. I flop onto the cot in my dorm, sighing.  _ Three more days of this hell and I'm free. I'll see my father and join him.  _ I continue to lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, until darkness takes hold of my vision.

The day starts as normal, loud knocking at the door, yelling. I roll off the cot onto the floor, groaning as my face hits. I shuffle out of the dorm, looking at my fellow cadets. “These are your last two days of training,” the general states, “You will being taking a series of tests to show your training and loyalty to the Galactic Empire.”

“Luke, stop! We’re a team, remember?” A pilot yells from behind me. “Yeah, I know! Now go! I got this under control,” I respond loudly, shooting at the old battle droids. “We won’t forget you, love,” I hear my best friend say from behind me. “Go before I change my mind, Cody.” He laughs and leads the team to victory. “Good job, squadron 501st, you are all officers and pilots for the Galactic Empire,” the general projects, voice emotionless.

“Giving up your life for the team,” Cody voices, “that’s a new standard we have to live up to.” I punch his shoulder. “I’m not any different than before.” He nods, though it’s obvious he’s unconvinced. I wave my hand at him. “Someone’s staring at me,” I whisper, looking around. “Is your magic telling you that?” 

“It’s the force and yes,” I shoot back sharply. I spot a pilot looking at me. “Him,” I mumble, pointing. “Go get him, Skywalker,” Cody pushes me towards him.

I steady myself and march over. He looks me up and down. “Like what you see?” The mysterious pilot checks me over again. “Maybe I do. Gotta problem?” I step closer. “No. But I would like to know your name if you’re gonna stare at me while you think I can’t tell.” His eyes widen. “You have that voodoo shit don’t you?” 

“It’s the force, idiot. Now, your name.”

“Solo, Han Solo. Yours?”

“Luke.”

“Last name?” I chuckle, shaking my head at Han, “You don’t deserve to know.” He nods, his brown hair falling on his face. I walk back to Cody, following him to the main level of the station. 

I search for my father, sensing he is here. I fall into line with the other newbies. “Welcome to the ranks of the Galactic Empire,” an unknown voice projects, “New pilots and officers….” I space out for the rest of the speech, thinking about my old friends.  _ I technically betrayed them. I-  _

I get shaken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. “What?!” I snap, “Oh, it’s you, Han.” He laughs lightly. “Come on, the ceremony is over. I’ll show you to your new room.” I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. “Get your hands off me...please,” I mumble. “Whoa, kid, you ok?” I nod. “Ok, if you say so.” 

We find our way to my room, opening the door. “Come in.” Han looks at me confused. “I want to get to know you better.” He follows me in, sitting on my bed next to me. We continue to laugh and talk for hours.

Han stands and I follow him to the door. “So, uh, see you later?” I look up at him, “Yeah. That’d be nice.” I watch as he walks away, smiling to myself. I flop down on my bed and let myself drift away.

“Luke? Kid? Wake up,” Han calls from outside the door, “Darth Vader wants to see you for some reason.” I slowly get off the bed, making my way to the ‘fresher. “Yea, I’ll be right with him,” I yell back. I put on a black outfit and open the door. “Hi Luke.” I nod back. “Tired?” I nod again. “Do you know why Vader wants to talk to you?” I shrug, knowing fully why. “Hmmm...I wonder.” I laugh lightly. We continue to the  office of Vader. “Bye, Luke.”

I hesitate before walking in. I saunter in, sitting down in front of him. “Hello, Father.” His heavy breathing echoes across the room as we sit in silence. “So…. Solo?” My eyes widen. “Father is that really why you wanted to talk to me about?” He nods. “I want to see you happy.” I look into his mask. 

“I thought-”

“The jedi code does not restrict you now.”

“But Fath-”

“Three Days”

“What?”

“Give him three days”

“Ok, fine.”

“I can tell you love him”

I get up and walk out of the office, finding Han down the hall. He gets off the wall and follows me.

We continue walking down the twisted hallway of the station. “Skywalker,” I state once we’re in my room. Han stares at me, utterly confused. “My name… is Luke Skywalker.” Realization dawns upon his face. “You’re Vader’s son,” he utters in fear. “So?” I hiss, “Does that change who I am? Am I wrong now? Will you leave me like all my other friends did?” He shakes his head, encasing me in his arms. “No no no, it’s just...there’s a rumor that you used to be a rebel and then you killed the leader without mercy before joining the Empire.” 

“Well, that’s not true, but they say I’m a traitor. Maybe I am. All I know is that I did what I had to do,” I mumble into the brunette’s chest, tears falling off my face. “I know,” He whispers into my hair. I push him away. “No you don’t! You don’t know! You don’t know what it’s like, seeing your friends look at you like you’re a monster! You’ll never know!” 

“Luke, ple-”

“No! You don’t know that I joined the Empire to save them….They don’t know that either...And now they never will.”

“Luke! Please! Let me help!”

“I can’t...I barely know you.”

“I know you better than anyone else here.” I stare at Han through blurred eyes. “Maybe you do…Three days.” 

“Huh?“

“I’ll give you three days to help.”  _ Three days to win me over. _


End file.
